The Heart Of A Lizard
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Trouble breaks out at Mya's job. Who is that strange man? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya. Spiderman belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **The Heart Of A Lizard**

Peter Parker and Mya Presley have been best friends for years. She loved nothing more than to take pictures with her best friend and help him sell them. Even though Mr. Jameson was always picky about the pictures!

"Hurry it up; get those to me immediately!"

"I'm hurrying!" Mya said as she tried to quickly get those pictures to him. She was so busy trying to get them to him that she didn't notice a strange man in the lobby watching her as she raced to get the pictures up the stairs. She almost tripped and fell, but he caught her with lightning speed.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine! I just have to make sure I get this stuff to Mr. Jameson!" She smiled as she ran off. He then noticed that she was a medical student from the lab as well so he followed her.

"You work at the Down town lab, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. I am only an intern though."

"Interesting. What department?" He asked as he kept following her. Mya was now a bit frightened.

"I work with genetic modifications." She said. At that moment, he stopped following her and watched her leave. She was a bit unnerved but she ran upstairs to get her work done. She delivered the pictures and she was almost ready for her lunch break when she heard people screaming and running.

"What is it?!"

"MONSTER!"

"What do you mean?!" Mya asked, now terrified.

"MONSTER IN THE BUILDING!" a woman screamed as she took off down the emergency stairs. Peter and Mya grabbed their things and were about to run out when they saw a large lizard like man burst through the door!

"Lizard!" Peter gasped.

"You there!" He called out. Mya froze on the spot. "Come with me!"

"MYA, RUN!" Peter yelled as he threw a chair at him! The Lizard snarled in anger and began to chase after Peter giving Mya the opportunity to escape. But she wouldn't leave without her friend. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it right in the monster's face!

"YOU LITTLE PEST! I WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MINUTE!" He roared as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Mya, MOVE!" Peter yelled as he grabbed her arm and they took off down the stairs! Peter then pushed her near the police station!

"Go inside! I am gonna go get help!" He gasped.

"B-But!"

"NO BUTS! GO!" And with those words, Peter raced in the other direction. Mya did as she was told and ran into the police station. She was too scared to move but she screamed even louder when the Lizard came charging into the building.

"Stop running! I will catch you eventually!" He bellowed.

"What do you want?!" She screamed, but he didn't answer; he just continued to chase her. The police shot at him and that momentarily deterred him. Mya ran out the back exit and she could hear his roars behind her.

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Of A Lizard Chapter 2**

Mya kept running as fast as her legs could take her; she knew that the Lizard was not far behind her and she knew that she could not outrun him forever.

"Where is Peter when you need him!?" She gasped. She then bumped into a large scaly chest and looked up in horror. She was standing right in front of the Lizard himself. He bared his teeth and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you that I would find you," he growled.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as she tried to fight him and push against his chest. He cocked a curious brow and she tried to escape him, but he did not budge.

"Stop struggling; I only require your assistance with a project," he said as he watched her struggle.

"NO! I don't want to help with anything! Let go!"

"You will help me whether you like it or not," he hissed as he pinched a nerve in her neck and it knocked her out cold. He then tucked her close to his chest and took off into the sky. Spiderman watched from a distance and saw him carry Mya away!

"MYA!" He panicked as he swung after them. He had to save his best friend; he knew that she could be killed if the Lizard got tired of her. It then began to rain.

"Oh great, just great!" Spiderman huffed as he began to swing even more after them. The Lizard looked over his shoulder and let out an earth-shaking roar. He had had enough of Spiderman for one day; all he wanted was a quiet place to escape. The minute Spiderman was close enough, he slashed at him and made a deep gash in his side. This caused Spiderman to swing to safety for a moment. He inhaled deeply and saw that the Lizard had created a large wound and it was bleeding!

"I can't stop; Mya needs me," Spiderman said softly. He then began to swing after them, but he could feel the blood soaking his suit. He couldn't keep this up for much longer! He was almost at his wits end and he was about to faint when he felt someone grab him in midair and pull him to their chest. He looked up and saw that it was Black Cat. She helped swing him to the top of one of the buildings and then examined his wound. She would typically have something flirty to say, but he was seriously wounded.

"C'mon Spiderman. We aren't far from my place; let's see to that wound," she whispered.

"N-No. Have to r-rescue friend…Lizard…," he said as he tried to stand, but she gently sat him back down.

"Not so fast there. You're in no position to fight."

"I'm fine." He whispered, slowly losing consciousness.

"No you're not, tough guy. But don't worry. I will take care of you," she smiled sweetly as she helped him up and carried him towards her secret hideout.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Of A Lizard Chapter 3**

Spiderman slowly woke up and saw that he was cornered by Black Cat. He tried to get up slowly, but he was definitely hurting.

"Don't be afraid, Spiderman; you're hurt," she cooed softly.

"I-I'm not afraid of anything," he said softly, trying to stand up.

"Oh, really?" She chuckled. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, which definitely shocked him. He tried to squirm from her grip, but she leaned in further into the kiss and did not want to let go just yet. After a moment, she leaned back.

"Spiderman? Easy…I am not going to hurt you," she said as she gently let him up.

"I-I don't know."

"Don't be afraid; look I know we were enemies before, but I am here to help you rescue your friend from the Lizard. But you are thinking about Lizard all wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know his intentions; he won't hurt you or Mya," Black Cat whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"I ran into him when we were both hiding from the police a few weeks ago; he told me that he didn't want to do crime. He only wants to turn back to normal."

"That's what he said?" Spiderman asked, now sitting up to hear more of her story.

"Yes; he said that he needed one person from the chemistry lab to help him since the project was too big to do alone."

"But kidnapping people is wrong?!"

"He didn't want to kidnap her! When she ran away, I'm sure it made things worse!" Black Cat responded.

"Well, you would be running too if a large lizard was chasing you!"

"Well, don't worry; he won't hurt her and I am pretty sure I know where he took her. Once she helps him, he probably will let her go!"

"Well I don't want to wait and find out; Mya is my friend and I need to find her. I'm sure wherever she is, she is afraid!" Spiderman said as he stood up, with Black Cat's help. He then turned to her and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Black Cat; you saved my life." He whispered.

"Anytime hero; now I won't let you go alone. Let's go together," she smiled as she and the hero took off into the night.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: CherryBloom123 was wondering if she could use one of the requests you had done for her to post on her page. Would that be alright?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart Of A Lizard Final Chapter 4**

The Lizard placed Mya gently on the ground and watched her carefully. As she slowly woke up, he put a gentle claw to her face.

"Don't scream! I won't hurt you!" He said as Mya began to struggle a bit more. He rolled his eyes, but her squirming caught him off balance and he tumbled into her. Immediately, their lips met and Mya's eyes popped open wide! She squirmed even harder to escape for fear of him, but he pressed even further into her lips to calm her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She squirmed, tears now rolling down her face a bit. His eyes met hers and he pushed his lips even more into hers and began rubbing her side, trying to calm her down. After a few moments, her tears stopped and he let her lips go, but still had her pinned down.

"Do not fear, Mya. I know you are afraid, but I am not monster. I only want your help to be human again. Please…," he pleaded. Mya looked up at him and nodded; she saw the sadness in his eyes and then gently put a hand on his face. He leaned into her touch and she heard him let out a sad sigh.

"It is good to meet someone who does not fear me. I only need help to become human again. I know my experiment is a long shot, but I need someone who has worked in the labs to help me."

"I will help you now that you won't harm me," she smiled softly. He then helped her to her feet and they began to work in an abandoned laboratory.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Mya saw the sadness in his eyes; the experiment did not work and he was still trapped as a Lizard. At that moment, Spiderman and Black Cat pounced through the window, but before they could say anything, all they could do was stare. Mya had her arms around the Lizard's neck and she was holding him in tight hug.

"What's happening here?!" Spiderman said as he approached them. The Lizard sat up and hissed at them dangerously, but Mya stopped him.

"NO! NO fighting! Spiderman, this is the Lizard. He wanted me to help with an experiment to help him return to normal. It didn't help, but I am going to help him until we find a cure!"

"Are you crazy?! He could kill you!" Spiderman countered.

"No, he won't; he saw how scared I was earlier and he comforted me. If he was a monster, he wouldn't have done that. He is my friend." Mya responded.

"And perhaps one day…I can be more than that," the Lizard responded as he held her hand. Mya giggled and Spiderman's mouth dropped open behind his mask. But he did not argue; he knew Mya well and trusted her judgment.

"So what do you say, Spiderman? Black Cat? Will you both help us as we find a solution to the Lizard's problem?"

"As long as he doesn't try to slice me into ribbons again or harm anyone, I will," Spiderman said.

"My apologies, Spiderman; I will not harm anyone. I only wish to return to normal."

"But I think we can help you; I know of some old labs on the other side of town that has more chemicals than this one. We will be able to help you." Spiderman smiled beneath his mask.

"Well then, let's get going," Black Cat smiled. With those words, the four ran into the night to help their new friend find a cure. The Lizard could only smile in happiness; he knew that he would find a cure but it was even better to have new friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed the finale.**

 **To guestsurprise: A great finish to a great story. Excellent job! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
